A Letter to Quinn Fabray
by SpencerArbre
Summary: I'm not sure if you will get this letter or if you will even read it when you do receive it. But Quinn I want you to know, if you are scared or simply not ready, I'll wait for you. I'll wait for the day that I can hold your heart. Love, Rachel.


**Hello my lovely readers! No I have not stopped writing if it's me reading the signs. I have been writing things in between though. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be to this story. Probably about three or four at the most. It's been sitting in my mind for a while and I figured I may as well just get it out there. This is a story set in college. Rachel is at NYADA and Quinn is at Yale. The two girls spend the night together and Quinn leaves without warning the next morning. I don't know where I'm going with this but I will update when I figure it out. It may be finished by the end or today or by the end of next week. I don't really know but I will do my best to keep up with it. If it's me reading the signs should be updated tomorrow or Tuesday. As always read and review and please enjoy :)**

_Dear Quinn,_

_I was so surprised when you showed up at my door a few days ago. It was a wonderful surprise and I really did need someone to come and give me a little push to see that I really do belong here. I need to just keep working and following my dream and I really do see that now. Your visit helped me so much in so many ways. But there are some things I never go to say, some things I never got to do. _

_Quinn Fabray I have always admired you and I always will. You are the epitome of everything I have every wanted to be and not seeing you here in New York has made this place feel so lonely and small. I never realized how much I would miss you . How much you really meant to me. I love you Quinn and I always have. It took moving here for me to see that. I have been so caught up in Finn that I couldn't see what was right in front of me. All of those times you tried to make me see that I was better than Lima, that I could be someone, make a mark on the world. You saw me when no one else did. _

_Finn disappeared, but before he left he told me it was you who convinced him that he needed to let me go and let me become the woman I was destined to be. I was furious with him, I dont know if it was because he still couldn't actually do anything for me or because he had once again taken credit for something you had done for me. I began to think about how many times you must have helped him. How many times you told him how to woo me. You have been so cruel but there have lso been times where you have been so kind to me. Times when I really thought we had a real understanding of each other. We have always been more alike than you wanted to believe. _

_But this time when you were here, everything was different, your true colors finally shined through and I got to see the real Quinn. The Quinn I have been waiting for my whole life. You left your t-shirt here. I have slept with it every night, I find comfort in the smell, it's almost as if I am in your arms all over again. I miss them so much even though I only had the pleasure of sleeping in your arms for one night. _

_You left so quickly you forgot it. It's a Yale shirt which only makes me love it more. I remember watching you sleep in my bed wearing this shirt. You were so beautiful, your pale skin was peeking out from under the comforter, your long legs tangled between the sheets and our stomach just barely peeking out from under this shirt. Your hair fell over your face and you just looked angelic and peaceful. So content and at peace. I made the mistake of leaving to get you something for breakfast. I only have vegan food and figured you would want some meat so I went to the farmer's market down the street to buy you some bacon, sausage and eggs to make you something special. When I came back the only thing that was left here was your shirt. It was on the floor next to my bed. Clearly dropped and long forgotten. _

_I held it for a long time and I cried. I thought you had tricked me, that the night we shared was a lie to destroy me once again. That everything you said to me that night, every confession was nothing but an illusion. But that night was too special to be a lie. Every touch and every whisper, I knew you were being honest, that you were showing me your soul. I believed you when you said you loved me. So I called a few times and sent a few texts but there was never a reply. I'm not sure if you will get this letter or if you will even read it when you do receive it. But Quinn I want you to know, if you are scared or simply not ready, I'll wait for you. I'll wait for the day that I can hold your heart. _

_Love, _

_Rachel_


End file.
